


Morning dessert

by heartunderfire



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Sweet Talking, innuendos, wearing each other's clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 05:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartunderfire/pseuds/heartunderfire
Summary: "I've held on to everything you've taught me...like cooking together...in our filthy boat."





	Morning dessert

Raquel woke up to the smell of something burnt. She rapidly took Sergio's shirt that had been left on the floor, put it on and then rushed to the kitchen.

There he was, the love of her life, in their small boat kitchen filled with smoke. Sergio was struggling to clean the mess he'd just made, perhaps hoping he'd finish before Raquel woke up. She covered her nose and suppressed a giggle at the disaster in front of her eyes.

In the past, she usually skipped breakfast and headed straight to work, but everything, including her daily routine, changed since the moment she was reunited with Sergio in Palawan. After a session of morning cuddles, they would get up and make breakfast together, while listening to Van Morrison.

"Good morning, love. Sorry about this, " he greeted her, pointing at his surroundings. Then he returned to cleaning the pan he was holding.

Raquel came near him and wrapped her arms around him. She placed a kiss on his naked shoulder. “What were you making? “

"French Omelet. I heard a noise on the deck and I went to check it out. By the time I returned, our breakfast had caught on fire."

She smiled understandingly. "We don't have another pan, do we?"

Sergio shook his head. "I'm sorry.”

"It's alright, I still love you," she assured him and took the pan from his hands and placed it in the sink.

He turned around to fully look at her then. Raquel was wearing nothing but his shirt and she was looking at him in a way he never imagined someone would. "What shall I make you instead?" he offered, stealing a glance at her tanned legs.

She seemed to think for a moment. "I'm not that hungry. How about we go back to bed and return when this smell is gone?"

Sergio grinned. "Are we starting with dessert this morning?"

“It's our first weekend away. I think we're allowed to break some rules," she said and started unbuttoning her- _his_ -shirt.

He didn’t let her finish the task and unexpectedly lifted her in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and hoped she would make it to the bedroom in one piece.

There, he carefully sat them on the bed and allowed her to do the rest, but not before he took her shirt completely off. She pushed him lightly against the old mattress that protested under their weight.

“Perhaps we should skip breakfast from now on. There’s only a matter of time before this bed cracks.”

“Or we could exercise more until our next return,” Sergio suggested, while kissing the space between her collarbones.

She sighed with pleasure. “So what do you want for dessert?”

“Everything.”


End file.
